


Still Life

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cut one, the other bleeds. What happens when you shoot one? A <i>Sweet Revenge</i> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 66: bullet.

_Close, so close._

_Cut one, the other bleeds. _

_What happens when you shoot one?_

Dobey watched through the window.

The two figures were almost motionless. He could barely make out the faint rise and fall of Starsky's chest. Hutch didn't seem to be breathing at all.

Frozen, like a still life painting.

He ached for his boys, both of them. Yes, it was Starsky who took the bullets, but Hutch was wounded, too. If Starsky should—

Dobey closed his eyes. _No._

Still life.

There _was_ life here, still. And where there was life, there was hope. There had to be.


End file.
